ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flood Comes Closer
As the sun rose across the land, the gang got up and sees more water pouring in on the camp site. Kiva: Wow.. Did we overslept? Reia: Yeah, I think we have. Kiva: Well, we need to get going. - During their continued walk, Terra and Sophie decided to talk to Kiva when Nate is not looking. Terra: I heard so much talking last night. Is everything okay? Kiva: Yeah, it went well. Thanks to Angela, I got my appendix removed. Terra: Good. For a minute there, I was worried. Kiva: I know you are. Sophie: I like to know, do you have a flower girl for your wedding? Kiva: Well, no. Presea did mention that she knows someone who knows flowers more than anyone. You know who that person was? Sophie: You're looking at her. Kiva: You?? Terra: Oh.. Your name must be after a flower, right? Sophie: That's right. Kiva: Sweet... Sophie: If you wish some assistance for the wedding-- Kiva: Of course you can help. What position are you going for? Sophie: I don't know... Kiva: Well, would you like to be a flower girl? The name does fit the position, after all. Sophie: You...made an excellent point of view. I accept. Kiva: Good to hear that. - Suddenly, a bird call was heard and, going crazy in the process, the possums and Ellie play dead for the bird above. Terra: Don't tell me that was a vulture sound... Kiva: No, wait.. Sounds like a hawk.. Nate: How can you tell it was a hawk? Both of these birds are predators. Kiva: That's true. The vulture is much bigger than the hawk. Nate: Oh, okay then. I can see why these guys play dead too suddenly. Asbel: Okay, guys. Their gone. Kiva: Yeah, you can stop now. - With the hawks passed by, the trio got back up and continued on. During the trip, Reia holds onto her new crystal and the color changed to light blue. Kiva: Seems like master's enjoying her new present I got for her. Terra: You mean the small crystal you found in Australia? Kiva: Yep. Terra: Good to hear that, sweet pea. Kiva: Yeah. Should we talk to her? Terra: If that's what you want... Kiva: It is, my love. Terra: Alright then. - Both Kiva and Terra are heading to Reia and decided to talk to her. Kiva: Hey, master. Reia: Oh, Kiva. Thanks for the present you sent me. Kiva: You're welcome. - Reia's crystal has changed its color to yellow. Reia: Anyway, what's going on with you today? Kiva: Nothing much, master. We just hired Sophie as a flower girl for the wedding. Reia: Wow.. That's a good choice. Kiva: Thanks. We're still thinking about a few more things needed. Reia: Like what? Kiva: The people you suggested, master. Reia: Oh, I see. Kiva: Anyway, how far is the boat? Reia: Looks like we'll get there by tomorrow. Kiva: Nice. Terra: What's on your mind, Reia? Reia: Well, although we had Kiva's appendix removed, I'm still worried about the outcome of our fight with Zemo. Kiva: At this point, no one knows how much damage this fight will take.. - Reia's crystal has changed its color to green. Kiva: But don't worry about it, master. Let's just focus on what we came here for. Terra: Kiva does have a good point. Kiva: Category:Scenes